Generally, containers (e.g., cups, water bottles, pitchers, etc.) include a single piece body for forming the container, since such a container is easy to manufacture. Such single piece containers generally have a simple design. Unfortunately, such containers may be difficult to clean, especially if the container has a complex three dimensional design such as, for example, a contoured or artistic shape. Moreover, it is very difficult to integrate multifunctional components into such containers. Solutions for providing improved containers are needed.